Midnight Blue
by bebi blu
Summary: Anything could happen during midnight in the Uchiha Manor


I Do Not Own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **

**My first time writing a story and a lemon so sorry if I did a bad job.**

* * *

Sasuke kept staring at the pity girl as she mercilessly looked at other items beside him. He grabbed her chin and turned it to face him. Silver met onyx. Oh yeah, he'll give her a night she'll never forget. He soon attacked her lips with hers.

Hinata was surprised by his action, but soon recovered by kissing him back with equal amount of force. Sasuke put his right arm around her waist and used his left arm to support her back as he pulled her body towards his chest. Hinata wrapped her left arm around his neck while her right hand was lost in his midnight blue hair.

Sasuke was not satisfied with the lip to lip contact with Hinata so he squeezed her body a bit making her gasped. Sasuke took this opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. He expertly touched her tongue with his own and moving it to the top of her mouth and teeth. Hinata got the hang of Sasuke's tongue and started to use her own tongue too. In a matter of seconds their tongue started a battle with each other.

Sasuke slowly walked forward causing Hinata to walk backwards. Sasuke led Hinata down the hall of the Uchiha Manor and opened the door of his room without disconnecting from the intense kiss. He left the door opened while he pushed Hinata off of him and on to the bed.

Hinata was so distracted from the kiss that she didn't notice that they were already in Sasuke's room. She looked up at Sasuke only to see him jumping towards her. She let out a small scream, but the rest of her scream had been covered up from his mouth. They started back to their tongue battle.

Sasuke started moving both hands down to her waist. His left hand traveled up into her nightgown grabbed her right breast. He gave it a gently squeeze. Hinata moaned a bit from his touch. He smirked through the kiss and started fumbling with both breasts with both of his hands.

Hinata moaned a bit louder and involuntary arched her back pressing her flat stomach towards his. Sasuke moved his head down to Hinata's jaw and started kissing her there. He moved lower to her neck. He first kissed it gently, but then started sucking on her neck. Hinata gave off a small sigh.

Sasuke's lower region started to get a bit excited, so he became a bit rougher on Hinata. He took out both of his hands from under her nightgown and pulled the whole thing off of her. That only left her with her midnight blue bra and matching undergarments.

Hinata reached over to Sasuke and began to remove his midnight blue muscle shirt. She ran her hands through his abs and up to his shoulders. She pulled him down hard until her body and his body was pressing each other again. Their tongues were in a small tug o war until Sasuke moved down to her neck again. Giving it a small suck, he moved lower to her breast. Sasuke hands slowly moved to the front of the bra until…

_click _

The bra clipped opened. Hinata's creamy white breast poured out. Sasuke threw the bra over the bed and started fumbled with her breasts again. He nibbled around her right breast to tease her a bit until he took the whole thing in his hot mouth. Hinata moaned and involuntary arched her back to him for him to take more of her.

Sasuke started swirling his tongue around the bud making it harden before sucking on it. His right hand was tending her left breast. Sasuke first suck softly until he began to suck even harder and harder. Hinata tried to lower her moans, but she didn't succeed that well. Sasuke stopped sucking on her right breast to move to the left breast to give it the same treatment.

Sasuke stopped his mischief to move lower down Hinata's body. As he moved lower, his tongue moved down her entire body. He reached her belly button and stuck his tongue in it. This action made Hinata giggle a bit. Sasuke then went lower until he reached Hinata's undergarment. He pressed his finger a bit on it making Hinata gasped a bit.

He took each side of her undergarment in each hand and slowly slipped the fabric off her body. He then tossed the fabric over the bed to join the other excluded fabrics. He looked down at Hinata's womanhood with deep lust in his eyes. Hinata blushed a bit at Sasuke's face looking at her like that.

Knowing Hinata's great flexibility, he grabbed both of Hinata's legs and spread them wide open. He moved his face closer to her womanhood and started licking her clit. Hinata started to whimper to Sasuke's teasing tongue with each stroke he took when he licked her. He inserted his tongue deep into Hinata's folds making her squeak from the pleasure.

Sasuke pumped his tongue in and out of Hinata slowly at first, but gradually faster each time. Hinata was feeling so much pleasure from his actions until she felt herself cumin. Sasuke could feel her walls tighten on his tongue and knew she was pretty close to her first orgasm. Hinata didn't want to cum in his mouth and tried to get away from Sasuke, but that only encouraged Sasuke to hold on to her tighter.

Hinata felt her first release and gave a loud sigh while Sasuke sucked up all her juices. He licked her clean until every drop of her juices has been swallowed. He looked at Hinata and noticed that she was looking away from him. She can't seem to look at him in the face. Her shyness only made Sasuke smirk. He licked his way up Hinata's body until he was up to her neck. He moved up to Hinata's ear, gave it a small lick before whispering to her.

"So Hinata, do you still want to continue or do you want to back down?"

Hinata smiled a bit before whispering back to him.

"No way am I the one to quit anymore." She answered with all the confidents she had.

Sasuke smirked before he kissed Hinata's ear. He got up a bit to pull down his black boxer, exposing his member. What ever confidents she had earlier quickly disappeared when Hinata saw the size of Sasuke. Thoughts started racing through her head thinking if he could fit her. Sasuke saw Hinata's surprised face knowing what her reaction was going to be. This is why he asked her this first before showing her knowing that she can't back down on her word now. He gave a small smirk before pursing to her.

Sasuke laid his body on top of Hinata to relax her a bit. He had to be very gently to Hinata knowing that she is still a virgin. He spread opens her legs wide again before positioning the tip of his manhood to her womanhood. He slowly pushed his member in her very tight opening. Hinata gave small moans here and there while Sasuke wasn't giving any moans. He reached her barrier, with one strong push he trusted into her until all of him was in her.

Hinata shouted loudly with the enormous amount of pain that she had just received. Tears escaped from her eyes. Sasuke placed his face in the crook of Hinata's neck and sucked lightly trying to ease the pain a bit. When Sasuke felt that she was ready for him again, he slowly pulled out of Hinata until the tip was only in her before slamming back into her body. Hinata felt the pain began to decrease while pleasure started to increase.

Sasuke thrusted in and out of her body slowly at first until he gradually began to increase his pace. Hinata gave out long moans until it quickly turned into small, rapid breathing. The sound of their bodies slapping each other could be heard all over the manor and the sounds of Hinata's moans and Sasuke's groans could be heard too. The bed started pounding into the walls while the legs of it scratched the flooring each time Sasuke's powerful thrusts slam into Hinata. Sasuke began to feel Hinata's walls start to tighten around his member and knew she was cumin for her second orgasm.

Hinata felt herself cumin and gave a loud orgasm. She thought her love making with Sasuke was going to be over, but she thought wrong. Sasuke took her legs and placed them and over on each ends of his shoulders. He grabbed on to Hinata's waist and thrust even deeper into Hinata. Hinata screamed in all the pleasure that Sasuke was giving her in this new position.

Sasuke leaned over to Hinata while thrusting wildly and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her hard. Hinata felt her hair being yanked back hard. Sasuke sucked on Hinata's neck hard until there were bruises all over it. Both of the blue haired ninjas felt their climax coming and Hinata screamed out in pleasure while Sasuke grunted loudly. Sasuke spilled his semen deep inside of Hinata's womb and fell in top of her with her legs still on his shoulders. He knew she was really flexible so he knew it wouldn't hurt her at all.

They stayed like this for a while, non of the blue haired Uchihas moved. They stayed like this until their breathing went back to normal. Sasuke carefully removed Hinata's legs off his shoulders while still inside of her. He grabbed a blanket that was at the end of the bed and placed it on top of both them. He gave Hinata a small kiss goodnight and placed his head in the crook of her neck, wrapped his arms around her body, and fell asleep. Hinata wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and ran her hands through Sasuke's hair before falling asleep herself.

Outside of the Uchiha Manor Naruto fell off of the branch that he was sitting on.

"Damn it! The teme still beat in length. I'm going to get that penis stretcher that Sai kept telling me to buy."

With that, Naruto went to a 24-hour drug store to find that penis stretcher.

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't ask okay, my friend told me that there was some kind of penis stretcher that could do that. I don't know what that thing is so don't ask me. Sorry if my english is not very good. Please review.**


End file.
